freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones
Twisted Ones = Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones is the sequel to the novel, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. Summary It's been a year since the horrific events at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and Charlie is just trying to move on. Even with the excitement of a new school and a fresh start, she's still haunted by nightmares of a Masked Murder and Four Gruesome Animatronic Puppets. Charlie thinks her ordeal is over. But when a series of bodies are discovered near her school-bearing wounds that are disturbingly familiar-she finds herself drawn back into the world of her father's frightening creations. Something twisted is hunting Charlie, and this time if it finds her, it's not letting her go. Trivia *Before the book's release, Barnes & Noble gave out a few early copies. *Despite Nightmare on the cover, he is not included in the book. *''The Twisted Ones'' is the first book to introduce animatronics that never appeared in any of the games, being twisted versions of Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and a new wolf animatronic. **Despite being no twisted version of Chica, there is official merch of her, created by Funko. *The title The Twisted Ones are basically named the font Hacked (based on Watch Dogs game by Ubisoft). |-| Characters= Main Characters Charlotte Real Name: Charlotte Emily Age: 18 Birthday: May 13 *After the events of The Silver Eyes, Charlie is now studying robotics like her father in a college near New Harmony. Although she is attempting to move on from her past, Charlie has found herself connected to a recent series of killings and reuniting with her friends once more to tie up loose ends. John Age: 18 The Freddy Files Description: "Charlotte's childhood friend and crush. He is a writer and a keen observer of the world around him. He cares deeply about Charlotte, always offering her support no matter how difficult or dangerous the situation. John is wise for his age, and he can often be quite sarcastic." Jessica Age: 18 The Freddy Files Description: "After the murders ten years earlier, Jessica moved to New York with her family. She grew up to be sophisticated and pretty, with a love of fashion only surpassed by her love of forensics. While people often underestimated her, Jessica frequently finds herself taking on the role of leader and strategist. She is one of Charlie's best friends." Clay Burke Occupation: Police Chief The Freddy Files Description: "Clay Burke is the police chief in Hurricane, Utah, as well as the father of Charlie's childhood friend, Carlton. Clay is one of the few main characters who knows the deepest details of the case of missing children. At first, he does not believe in the supernatural rumors surrounding Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but by the time The Twisted Ones takes place, he is one of Charlie's fiercest allies and valued for his astute observation and deduction skills." William Afton/Springtrap The Freddy Files Description: "Business partner to Charlie's late father, William Afton was also one of the prime suspects in the missing children case from ten years ago. Though he was never officially charged, William left town quickly and his current whereabouts are unknown." Animatronics introduced Twisted Freddy The Freddy Files Description: "The once beloved mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is a far cry from this eerie, twisted animatronic that seems designed for a much sinister purpose." Twisted Bonnie The Freddy Files Description: "As a child, Jessica was partial to Bonnie due to his "understanding look," and she often confided in him her childhood troubles. But the Bonnie that appears in The Twisted Ones is far from understanding." Twisted Foxy The Freddy Files Description: "Like the face, the body was smoother than animatronics that Charlie was used to. It had no fur, and no tail or other animal appendages. It was too large for a human being to wear, probably eight feet tall when standing. Still, Charlie couldn't shake the feeling that she recognized this creature. Foxy." Twisted Wolf The Freddy Files Description: "A wolf's mane ran over the top of its head and down its back. It was stooped over. one arm twisted downward while the other flailed up. Perhaps its control over its limbs was uncertain... Yet while the eyes held a steady light, the rest of the creature was in flux... One moment it was a groomed and agile figure covered in silver hair, the next a tattered metal framework, partly coated in rubbery translucent skin." |-| Gallery = Teasers Twisted_Freddy.jpg|The first teaser, featuring Twisted Freddy. 96-Twisted_348002.jpg|The second teaser, featuring Twisted Bonnie. Twisted_208476.jpg|The third teaser, featuring Twisted Wolf. Twisted_556993.jpg|The fourth teaser, featuring Twisted Foxy. TheTwistedOnes.jpg|The final teaser, featuring all Twisted animatronics before the book's initial release. Category:Books Category:Novels